Samuel Abrams
Samuel Abrams (previously known as Samuel X) is a main character on Glee: The New Touch. He will be the central character of GTNT: Scarlet. Samuel made his first appearance during Welcome to High School. 'He started the series as a quiet, cold and misterious student that went by the last name "x". Samuel slowly grows more social and confident in the series as he starts involving himself in glee club, and soon learns the truth about his past and drops the last name "x". He then gets assigned as one of the co-captain of glee club and is shown to have changed into everyone's friend and as the group leader. He is portrayed by Adam Lambert and first appeared on Welcome to High School. Background Samuel comes from a very dark past. His parents were murderers, and it is unknown who his father is. His parents did famous mass killing murders just for the feeling of it, they were both sentenced to prison and are now awaiting death. Samuel then moved to his grandmothers, when he was 12. Her grandmother took good care of him and he saw a much better side of life. However, his grandmother died on a car accident a year later. Samuel was then taken into foster care and adopted by a gay couple, who loved him, but he didn´t felt the same about them. Samuel came across depression and even hallucinated with his parents and his grandmother, he feared he would become like his parents. He feels so ashamed by them that he doesn´t use their surnames, but instead uses an x. He tries to go through depression through is musical talent, and wishes to be famous some day. However, it was revealed during Here Comes the Night Time that Samuel's parents were in fact murdered in front of Samuel when he was twelve years old, and he suffered from Post Traumatic Stress Disorder due to the expierence, leading him to believe his parents were locked in prison. Personality Samuel has a very cold personality and has always a stern look on his face. He is scarred by his past, and is considered an outcast. He is also considered gay by many, and was ignored and feared before joining glee club. After joining glee club in Season One and after his parents deaths, Sam started opening himself to people and helping people. He started a romantic relationship and expanded his circle of friends, altough he still kept his quiet and misterious personality. During Season Two, Sam still keeps his dark personality, altough he is way more open to people and confident about himself, he is also shown to be less depressed. Sam starts leaving his goth looks and personality behind even more during Season Three, where he is shown to have a positive attitude and is shown to be commited to glee club, serving as a close friend and guide to many. Biography Season One Samuel is first introduced in 'Welcome to High School, in which he auditions and joins the new glee club. Sam is mostly alone and solitary at school, but starts socialising with the people at glee club. In''' Into You, Sam discovers Kat self harming and tries to help her, with advices from his past, and they start bonding. During '''In The Darkness, Sam's foster parents let him know both his parents will be receiving their death penalties, and Sam visits his mother at prison, remembering his past as a kid with his parents, and still strugling with the fact that they were psychopaths, but his mother tells him he can be different, and Sam takes a new attitude in life. He and Kat start bonding even more during The Plot, in which they form part of a duet competition and win, thus performing a duet together at sectionals and they start dating, and Sam looses his virginity to Kat during The New Touch Halloween Special. Sam starts having concerns about Kat, as he is still teased and told Kat is cheating on him, but Sam ultimately knows Kat would never cheat on him, and they start bonding even more as they both share their past. However, Sam starts getting concerned again as Kat starts ignoring him, and Sam breaks up with her during Spring Break, Pt I, as he thinks they both aren't in a sitiuation to be in love. Sam does not seem bad about breaking up with Kat, but he is suffering on the inside as he felt somebody finally observed and loved him, but decides to move on. He, along with the rest of glee club, compete at Nationals in LA, where they come in second place and is last seen saying goodbye to Shan, along with the rest of glee club, as she graduates. Season Two Sam is first seen during the season premiere, The New Year, giving a voice over on his Summer vacations. He is then seen at glee club during the episode, watching the auditions. During''' Versus, Sam starts talking to Lennon Larson at glee club, starting a small friendship. During '''Same Heart, Ula develops a crush on Sam, altough Sam states they are both better as friends, and urges her to get into a relationship with Adam Wilson. In Jocks vs. Losers , Sam has a hallucination about his mother, in which he sees her dead and convered in blood, and also hears noises on the background, leaving an icy feeling on him. His hallucinations about his dead mother continue and develop, as soon they start involving sounds of gunshots and cries. Samuel starts getting concerned about his hallucinations but remains afraid of informing them to his psychiatrist, who starts lowering Sam's dosis, altough we also learn that Sam had abandoned taking pills. Sam then expresses his confused emotions to Ula. During Here Comes the Night Time, Sam starts tormenting himself because of the hallucinations and starts cutting himself again. He meets Freya Fuego on an attack of rage towards his hallucinations, but Freya seems comprehensive. Later on, Samuel visits his parents grave and starts remembering how five years ago his parents were killed in front of him, instead of them being locked in a prison. Samuel tells this to his psychiatrist, who reveals to him he had created a lie around his parents death and suffered from Post Traumatic Stress Disorder because of it. Samuel then leaves the x on his last name and asks to be called Samuel Abrams. Samuel meets Freya again during''' The Calm Before, and goes to her apartment, where they bond over being different and end up kissing. Sam then leaves the apatment with confused feelings. He and Freya meet again during '''Skulls of the Blasphemy, where Freya invites Sam to see her band perform. After the performance, Sam and Freya reconcile from their awkward kiss and kiss again, starting a relationship. Sam considers himself as a candidate for glee club co-captian during New York Bound, 'going against Ricky Nelson and Brandon Day, and he is soon beats them and becomes co-captain of glee club, starting to unite The Freakshows and stepping out from his quiet and cold shell. Season Three Samuel starts a fresh new year during 'What the Fuck's Glee Club?, 'in which he is seen to have slowly gained more confidence and positiveness towards life. During 'The Life of a British Rocker, 'Freya and Sam are seen enjoying their relationship, altough Sam starts getting worried as Freya is shown to be acting extremely different due to her not taking her pills. During 'Ashes 'Freya suffers a maniac attack under her bi-polar dissorder, and orders Sam to exit her house, despite his persistence to help her. Samuel tries to contact Freya but couldn't, and grew worried about her, until he eventually found her and declared his will to help her through her disorder, and Freya soon apologizes and they build up their relationship again. During 'Young Dreams 'Sam states his decision not to go to college after graduation, and instead touring with Freya's band and then deciding where to go to next. During 'Punch In The Face, 'Sam is seen at his rome, feeling nostalgic as he knew he would have to leave it soon, and soon tells his adoptive parents how much he was going to miss them, Sam then finds Lennon crying on her own at glee club, and eventually bonds with her and gives her confidence as they perform a song together. During 'Prom 'Sam is seen attending with Freya. Sam eventually goes on a road trip with the other seniors during 'The Last Touch 'as they all get ready to say goodbye to each other. During their trip, Sam talks with his ex-girlfriend, Kat Kowalski, as they both state how much they meant to each other and how much their life had changed since they dated. Sam then tells his friends how before joining glee club he was just a loner, but that he now no longer felt like one thanks to them. Sam then travels to London with the rest of glee club during 'When In London, pt I 'and 'Pt II 'in order to perform at Internationals and to secure a first place spot to save glee club from being closed, under Sam's leadership, they eventually come in first place and save glee club. Freya joined glee club to return to her hometown during their trip, and Sam insists that he wants to meet her parents. Freya then carries him to a graveyard, and reveals to him both her parents were dead. During the series finale, 'We Are All Freaks 'Sam is shown packing all of his belongings, getting ready to leave his home forever and leave with Freya, before leaving, he carries a framed picture with his parents in his bag. Before leaving, Sam receives his diploma and says goodbye to glee club, giving a performance with his best friends Ula Dwayne and Leni Torres. In his last scene in the series, Sam is seen performing with Freya and her band while touring. GTNT: Scarlet Trivia *Samuel is of Irish, Danish, and Russian descent. *Samuel's last name wasn't revealed until 'Here Comes the Night Time. ''' *Originally, Samuel was supposed to be much different and Joey Graceffa was considered for the role. However, his whole storyline was changed and Adam Lambert was casted. *Iwan Rheon was also considered for the role. Iwan was then casted as Ren Sayer. Evan Peters was also considered for the role, who was also then casted as Keaton Storm. *Even tough '''Mika and Mila Kunis portray Samuel's teachers, Adam Lambert is two years older than both of them. *He listens alternative rock, grunge rock and alternative metal music, his favorite bands being ''The White Stripes, Kasabian, Three Days Grace, Nine Inch Nails, Nirvana, Pink Floyd ''and ''Led Zeppelin. '' *His appearance in Season Four makes him one of four characters to have been part of the main cast for every single season (alongside Iris Novak, Kat Kowalski and Ula Dwayne) Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Main Characters Category:GTNT: Colors Characters